


Fixed

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [59]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arrives in the west.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixed

Sam walked unsteadily down the gangplank. He felt frightened. Not even in Mordor had he felt this lost and alone. 

"Where do I go?" he wondered fearfully. "What am I to do now that I'm here?" He looked around the dock which was crowded with big folk bustling here and there. "Is he here?" 

Suddenly a hand clutched his arm and dragged him into a fierce embrace. "SAM!" A beloved voice cried, and his face was covered in kisses. 

"Frodo!" Sam said, clutching him close. "My heart was so broken when you left, me dear. But now… it's fixed again!"


End file.
